Partial support is requested for the 34th Annual Scientific Meetings of the Gerontological Society of America (held jointly this year with the Canadian Association of Gerontologists). These societies are multidisciplinary national organizations for researchers, educators, and practioners in the field of aging. Although the biological aspects of aging have begun to receive somewhat more attention in the scientific community as a result of the formation of the National Institute on Aging, it remains true that this fundamental aspect of gerontology is represented by the smallest sections in both host societies. The proposed program is designed to attract attention to the Biological Sciences subdivisions (and to biological gerontology in general) by inviting ourstanding scientists from related but non-gerontological areas to present their work in symposia shared with leading investigators of aging. In addition, there will be several symposia summarizing the current status of areas of major gerontological interest. The program is open to additional symposia (and volunteered papers or posters) submitted by members, but support is requested only for the following symposia organized by the Program Committee: 1. Nutritional Modulation of the Lifespan 2. Effects of Aging on Secretion of Growth Hormone and the Somatomedins 3. Modulation of Cellular Senescence by Medium Components 4. Error Catastrophe - Disproof of an Attractive Hypothesis 5. Biological Mechanisms and Clinical Management of Vascular Diseases 6. Secretion and Action of Insulin in Aging 7. Biochemical and Clinical Aspects of Depression. The last three of these symposia will be sponsored jointly by the Biological Sciences and Clinical Medicine sections of the sponsoring societies; the first four are the responsiblities of the Biological Sciences subdivisions.